Spring Play
by manycandycanes
Summary: TRYAN! how will a simple school play change the way people are looked at? and how will it affect the lives of our wildcats? read to find out.read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning believing it would be a normal day and was I wrong. School was closing in on spring break, only a day away, and I would be gone to Milan with Sharpay. Spring break was always our "get away time" from all the stress of school and all the drama in school. My only problem now is where to shop first?

"Hey Ry"

Huh? who said that? I turn around and look who it is, Golden Boy Troy. I don't know why but he has been getting into homeroom a lot earlier and all he does is talk to me. It started after he broke up with Gabi about a week after the Star Dazzle Talent Show, it started off as us simply hanging out and now Chad got jealous.

"Hi Troy how are you?"

"Um _Fabulous! _Right before I fell in the pool." As always he has to make fun of Sharpay.

"Of course you just had to laugh at her didn't you? Typical Troy."

"Hahaha hey it's not my fault she makes it so easy to embarrass herself."

"We both know why she did it or are you forgetting what she told you back in fifth grade when you, I don't know, REJECTED her! Remember she swore she would make you hers no matter what it took."

"Yea yea I know and I am terrified! I mean what if I start dressing like you?"

"There's nothing wrong with how I dress!"

"My friend there is…"

Oh look! it's Ms. Darbus meaning the bell will ring soon. I look around and I finally see the classroom is full of students and there's goes the bell.

"All right class settle down settle down. We got great news! Today we will be discussing ideas for our spring play any ideas? Anyone"

Silence

"Ok Ms. Evans any ideas?"

"Um Shakespeare?"

"Ah yes William Shakespeare one of many great…"

Right then the whole class knew she would not shut up. I zone out into lala land but I get this strange feeling someone is staring at me. I look around. Sharpay? nope she's doing her makeup… again. Um Chad? nope he's playing with that basketball again. Um Troy? nope he's doodling. Kelsie! There we go. I know she likes me pretty much since we met but I couldn't return the feeling I don't like her in that way. To bad she won't accept it. She still liked me when she was with Jason! Poor guy she broke his heart because she still liked me. Oh well he has a new girlfriend so it' all good. Let's see a whole minute has passed. What to do next?

"Yes Mr. Bolton"

"Why don't we do the play on discrimination. I know a genius like yourself could come up with a great idea for that."

"Great! Fabulous idea Mr. Bolton. a play of discrimination it is."

The bell finally rings.

"Ok class our play will be about discrimination against homosexuals. Sign up sheets will be up soon and try outs will be in three weeks! Come prepared or don't come at all."

With that she dismissed the class late again.

The sign up sheets had been put up by free period for and me being a drama geek, I couldn't miss out. I go look at the sign up sheet and to say I was shocked would be an understatement. Troy was first on the sign up list. Troy sign up to be in a play about gay people? that kind of didn't go together. Oh well he likes acting. I sign up right below his name. This play is really going to be interesting this year.


	2. Chapter 2

So i would like to know what you guys think of the first 2 chapters and if you got any advice for my writing

Disclaimer: i dont own Barbie girl or anything from disney

* * *

Schools out! Awesome is all I can say as Sharpay and I walk to the car. A week in Milan is going to be amazing!

"So we are going to go to the mall first and then to the hotel to freshen up and later on…"

"Later on… what Shar?"

"MORE SHOPPING!"

"How did I totally see that comin?"

"I'm your twin duh who else would know me better than myself? You Duh!"

"True. I'm still making sure I'm not"

"Hey Ry!" Troy had appeared along with Chad in his truck. As he stops right next to us, the truck puts out a huge cloud of smoke and turns off. He seriously needed to upgrade.

"Hi Troy, Chad!" Shar and I say in unison.

"Hey mountain lion"

"What did you just tell me!" Shar yells, staring Chad down.

"Calm down I didn't say anything mountain lion." A smirk forming on his face. Like that Shar knew he was messing around but knowing Shar she was going to have the last word.

"Whatever come on Ry we got a plane to catch. Bye Troy! Bye Scrub!" She walks away, chin held high smiling that she got the last word yet again.

"Hahaha she called you a scrub!"

"Shut up Troy!"

"jejeje fine scrub hahaha" Chad just stares at Troy obviously this was going to last them a while.

"So Troy I think I better get going Shar's waiting."

"Ok oh Ry I was wondering if you would like you know try out for the play? I mean you know um with me?"

"Um are you sure?"

"Um yea why not?" While Troy and I were talking I saw the look Chad gave me and Troy. His eyes went wide, his face was in shock and next thing I know he says,

"Your actually gonna try out for that queer show!" you could practically taste the venom coming from his words.

Troy and I both just stared at Chad, the words still hanging in the air, my mind trying to grab meaning to what he said. I spoke up first.

"What did you say?"

"Shut up faggot I'm not talking to you! Troy are you really gonna try out for THAT play!"

"…Get out." Apperently Chad was not expecting that.

"What !"

"You heard me Chad GET OUT!" As I saw what was going on in front of me, Shar pulls up with her music blasting.

"Im a barbie girl, in a barbie world . Life is plastic, its fantastic! Come on Ry Milan is waiting!"

"Huh?"

"Hurry up!" She yells at me.

"OK I'm going! Wait a sec!" I turn to Troy. I had no idea if anything else was said because now Chad was storming out of the car. He gives me one last look, steam nearly coming out of his ears… He walks away.

"Well um what do you say Ry be my partener?" I give him a nod still dumbstruck from what just occurred. I see a small smile on him but also a sadness in his eyes that I have never seen before.

"RY! " She hits the horn a couple times.

"Well I better go we'll get to practicing after spring break till then, see you."

I don't wait for a respone. I get in Shar's pink convertible, I look at Troy, a tear goes down his face, we drive off. Shar is just singing along to her music, not noticing the rest of the world and I feel Troy just lost his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Well i hope you like this chapter and i don't know if i gotta put a disclaimer in every chapter so here it is HSM belongs to disney.

* * *

I see a bright light. I look around to find in my way is Troy. I see his truck, I see Chad as well. For yet another night, that moment in time when Chad had so much anger towards Troy and I, replays in my mind. The look of disgust he pointed my way, those hateful words still ringing in my ears and what was the cause? A simple request from a friend. I don't see what's wrong with a request. I turn my head towards the light hearing a squeek come from that way. The noise rapidly increases in volume until I hear that my name is being called.

"RYAN!" The bright light spreads until it becomes unbearable. My eyes pop open, my head lifts up clashing with Sharpays.

"Ow! Sharpay what are you doing?" I yell at her.

"You wouldn't wake up and we need to get to school so hurry up before I leave you behind." she says while rubbing her forehead. She gets up, fixes her skirt and for the first time I notice the flashlight on the floor.

"Shar did you have that?" She picks up the flashlight.

"Yes baby brother I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't so I found this and flashed it in your eyes." She tells me with that fake smile of hers plastered on her face. I just stare at her. As crazy as it seems she doesn't like people staring at her, she only keeps up that fake persona when she's at school to get attention.

"What? Don't look at me like that, it woke you up didn't it? Whatever get up I'm leaving in five minutes and if your not ready well it sucks to be you." With that she leaves me to get changed.

I get downstairs in record time, it helps when your being rushed during a play. Shar starts up the car and to school we go. We get there with ease and I get out of the car. In the distance I see Troy's beat up truck enter the parking lot. I really hope after the whole Chad thing last week he's ok it must have been hard for him. I go in behind Shar. As we walk down the hallway, I hear people talking about how their break was, the latest rumor, the latest fashion, the usual. I get to my seat in class and a moment later I see Troy and Chad walking in wait, CHAD! Troy walks over to me and sits down in the seat next to me. The look on my face must have given away my shock.

"Hi Ry um about last week um Chad didn't mean what he said he was just kind of out of it." I didn't say anything. My mind was still processing Troy and Chad are still Friends?

"So you and Chad are ok. It looked pretty bad I mean you were even crying."

"Yeah well it was just that he was you know out of it anyways how was your trip?" The subject was dropped and I told him how Shar and I went shopping and all the other stuff we did, mostly shopping.

*Lunch Time*

I was putting my notebooks away at my locker when Chad appeared behind me.

"Hey Ry can I talk to you for a minute?"

"If you don't call me a faggot again I will."

"Ok well I wanted to apologize for calling you that. It just wasn't my day Taylor had dumped me and I took it out on you and you didn't deserve it."

"Well CHAD you didn't hurt my feelings I get called that a lot for being in drama even though I am straight and I also wasn't the one you left in tears back then. I accept your apology but in my book your officially an asshole." he hung his head to that statement.

"Your right I deserve that and about Troy, I wasn't thinking when I spoke he confided in me and I let him down."

"Wait confided what?"

"Um it doesn't matter. Anyways I apologized and also I told him I would audition for the spring play to."

"So your going to audition?"

"Yeah Ry I am."

"Ok well I'm going to go eat now see ya."

"ok bye Ry so are we cool?" As I walk away I turn and tell him we are. With what he told me I stuck my mind with what he said about Troy. What did he mean about Troy? What was confided so much that a word like faggot can break Troy down. I enter the cafeteria and I see Troy with that thousand volt smile and it hits me.

Troy is Gay.


	4. Chapter 4

Today Troy and I are going to start rehearsing for our audition that's in about two days. We haven't gotten around to that yet even though we have hung out a lot so today we start and we got to do something amazing in two days. He comes over today and we get started.

"Troy, let's get started." I tell him

"Ok so what exactly are we going to do?"

"We are going to sing a song duh! We just need a song what shall we sing?" He scratches his head thinking. I walk back and forth thinking and waiting on what he might come up with.

"How bout we do a rap!" he tells me while taking away my hat and putting it on himself tilted.

"Hahaha no not that we need something catchy, something that relates a little to the theme of the play something like like like.. hmmm" I tell him. I sit on the floor and start stretching my legs down the middle. I think more and more and it clicks in my head.

"I got it!" I tell him getting up from the floor. I saw his eyes shoot up from the floor."We should totally do it to Lady Gaga's Song Born This Way!" he gives me a weird look.

"Are you sure?" He tells me

"Totally! let's do it!" I exclaimed excited. We walk from my room to the dance studio across the hall. As we walk Troy stares all around the house, he comes over and he still finds something interesting to look at.

"I still don't get how you go to public school when you can afford a private school with other rich people." He tells me while entering the studio.

"Well there's a simple explanation for that my friend. Rich people are bitchy." he looks at me with wide eyes.

"you just. you like. you"

"Cussed I know I don't do it a lot but it's true. I can't handle my cousins because they're like that."

"Wow that's interesting."

"Yea well me and Sharpay are actually pretty down to earth compared to how they are. and we actually got a couple good friends unlike them."

"Very interesting indeed." he tells me. I walk him to the center of the room and I go set up the music. I find the cd and I put it in the radio. I grab the remote and walk to the center.

"So what we are going to do involves partner dancing aka meand you are you comfortable with that?"

"Um yea totally fine. Let's do this!" he tells me a little worried.

By the time it was 7:30 pm we had come up with a great audition. To my surprise, Troy is a really good dancer.

"Ok were doing great but your still backing away when we dance close together a little," I tell him bringing our bodies together. "You need to stay close at all times when we reach this part of the audition before we finish and get off stage." Troy tenses up a little bit. I wonder if he is used to beign this close to a guy.

*Troys POV*

Ryan is close to me, really close. we have been practicing for a good while I just need to try and keep my cool a little longer and I will be able to go home to calm down my raging hormones. Ryan is really hot right now. the way his body moved when he danced, and his voice when he was singing and that look in his eyes that sparkle it was so breathtaking. Bieng the superstar at your school and constantly being seen by everyone has its toll on a person. I don't really talk about my personal life with anyone except Chad. he understood how much I needed his support when I came out to him even though he is homophobic. Before Spring Break he felt like I was replacing him with Ryan. I told him I like Ryan and to my surprise he was ok with it. When Ryan had said we should be partners Chad had seen that in a different manner and his homophobe side came out. He came to my house and apologized when he realized what he had done. After a lot of talking I saw why he exploded and also how he is slowly getting used to his best friend being gay. Anyways, Ryan finally called it quits after a good while and I left home. Images of him dancing and singing replay in my head until I get home. Once inside I head straight for the shower to get rid of a little problem I had while we rehearsed.

*Ryan POV*

Troy left and I totally forgot to ask him if he gay! Damn! oh well next time I will for sure. meanwhile its time for a good helping of ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

i really like this song lolz

well i dont own nothing and i hope you like it

* * *

Today Troy and I are going to audition! He had come over yesterday and the day before that so we can review our audition performance. He had seemed to get used to being so close to another guy after the first day we started practicing all that's left is to see if he can keep that up when people are watching.

"I am so excited! We are totally going to get the leads!" I practically yell at Troy in the seat next to me. I have been waiting for this day since before Spring Break! now its time to shine!

"Calm down a little ry your nearly jumping out of your skin." He tells me "Plus you need that energy for the audition."

"Omg! you are so right! calm down Ryan," I take a deep breath, slowly exhale, "And there we are I am calm now, sort of."

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton!" called Mrs. Darbus.

"OMG! That's us! let's Go!" I grab his arm and almost drag Troy to the stage. He moves to his spot in center stage and I go to my spot on stage right. I look at him, he looks at me, we are ready.

"Playback!" I yell out. Music starts playing Troy starts singing.

_It Doesn't matter if you love him,_

_Or capital H-I-M,_

_Just put your paws up_

'_Cause you were born this way baby._

Troy looks around at the crowd, and then holds his hand out my way. I start singing.

_My mama told me when I was youngWe are all born superstars_

Troy and I shoot our arms straight up. _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick onIn the glass of her boudoir_

We both walk towards a mirror in between us.

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

I sing into the mirror with Troy mimicking my movements on the other side. He grabs a lipstick and puts it on. I grab another lipstick and throw it to the side.

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,Listen to me when I say" _

We then go around the mirror line up in center stage. We sing the chorus together.

_I'm beautiful in my way'Cause God makes no mistakesI'm on the right track, babyI was born this way_

I rip his shirt off to show a rainbow shirt that was underneath._Don't hide yourself in regretJust love yourself and you're setI'm on the right track, babyI was born this way_

Troy makes a pose. I walk around him. Troy sings.

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this wayBaby, I was born this wayOoh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this wayI'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

I push him out of the way.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queenDon't be a drag, just be a queenDon't be a drag, just be a queenDon't be_

I walk to the front of the stage. I stay standing and Troy follows and sits down next to me.

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

I point towards the audience.

_Subway kid, rejoice of truthIn the religion of the insecure_

I lift up Troy from the floor and sing to him

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

Troy sings

_A different lover is not a sinBelieve capital H-I-M _

He holds me towards him

_I love my life, I love this record andMi amore vole fe yah_

_I'm beautiful in my way,'Cause God makes no mistakesI'm on the right track, babyI was born this way_

He spins me out

_Don't hide yourself in regret,Just love yourself and you're setI'm on the right track, babyI was born this way_

We dance our way to stage left

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this wayBaby, I was born this wayOoh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this wayI'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

He sings to me, I act uninterested

_Don't be drag, just be a queenWhether you're broke or evergreenYou're black, white, beige, chola descentYou're Lebanese, you're orientWhether life's disabilitiesLeft you outcast, bullied or teasedRejoice and love yourself today'Cause baby, you were born this way_

He sings to the audience

_No matter gay, straight or biLesbian, transgendered lifeI'm on the right track, babyI was born to surviveNo matter black, white or beigeChola or orient madeI'm on the right track, babyI was born to be braveI'm beautiful in my way'Cause God makes no mistakesI'm on the right track, babyI was born this wayDon't hide yourself in regret,Just love yourself and you're setI'm on the right track, babyI was born this way, yeah_

I join him again and we sing together and partner dance

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this wayBaby, I was born this wayOoh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this wayI'm on the right track, baby, I was born this wayI was born this way, heyI was born this way, heyI'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

He pulls me closer, this wasn't part of the dance.

_I was born this way, heyI was born this way, heyI'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

We finish off and he looks at me, eyes locked on mine. He leans in closer and his lips touch mine for a split second. That second I felt fireworks and saw stars. The room was quiet, no one said anything, no one moved, all were shocked mostly me. Mrs. Darbus applauded and called up the next group. Troy and I get off stage back to our seats and the rest of the time was left with a small akward moment. I have never been one to keep certain things in my head so what happened next was a little weird. I touched my lips and say "wow." I think Troy heard me because when I looked at him again, he just smiled.

The next day we sat in homeroom again. Troy didn't talk to me the night before. Darbus was speaking about the final casting sheet.

"Mr. Bolton and Mr. Evans Your performance yesterday was phenomenal! I am glad to say you got the leads."

"Troy isn't that great!" I tell him

"Yea!" he said, "Maybe the kiss set us apart from everyone else."

"Maybe it did. Can I ask you something?"

"Yea go ahead." he says calmly.

"Are you gay?" He tenses up a little, maybe here wasn't the best place to ask.

* * *

Review!


End file.
